


Abnormal

by mukuyou



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukuyou/pseuds/mukuyou
Relationships: Liu Ye (Super Idol)/Zhou Zhennan, Zhai Xiaowen/Zhang Yanqi
Kudos: 3





	1. 搭档

我一定要除掉他。  
这是翟潇闻看到张颜齐资料时的第一反应。  
“周震南，今天也哥没给你吃药吧，派一个玩王者荣耀用蔡文姬打野的精神科医生给我做搭档？”  
他当时双手双脚都被拷在审讯椅上，手指快速敲击着钢板发出清脆但恼人的声响，“我真就不懂了，目标死了任务完成了不就得了，死得难不难看很重要吗？”  
“是不重要，”站在他面前的年轻干部把显示着资料的平板电脑递回给旁边的保安，抱着胳膊打了个呵欠，看了看墙上的挂钟，语气里没什么波澜地说，“但我们看了尸检报告，目标死前经受了非人的折磨，尸体面部血肉模糊，不方便辨别身份。以及这种状况这个月已经发生了三次，由此可以推断你的精神状态暂时不适合单独执行任务。”  
他听着翟潇闻用鼻子出了声气，没什么感情地在铛铛铛的声音里继续交代任务，“所以张颜齐会在接下来的一周内考核你各方面的指标，我们会根据他的报告考虑未来是否恢复你的solo资格。”  
敲击声突然停了。翟潇闻身体向后靠到椅背上，挑起眉开口问，“你们就不怕我把他杀了，然后伪造一份报告上去？”  
“你可以试试，”那人嘴角弯了一下，“也哥说，你要是能在一周内杀了他，也可以继续单独行动。”  
说是这么说，可是这人的破绽未免也太多了。  
翟潇闻打量着睡在自己旁边座位上的张颜齐，边在心里想这不是随便他捂死掐死甚至用耳机勒死都行吗到底有什么厉害的，边在嘴里嚼着他送他的见面礼晕车糖。汽水味的，甜却能给舌尖带来刺痛感，还挺合他心意。  
今天的第一个任务很顺利。翟潇闻第一次做正常人经验不够丰富，没忍住在目标尸体上多插了一刀。但是问题不大，张颜齐的心软得不像是在组织里呆到第七年的人，他多喊了他两声“颜齐哥哥”就换来了“没有异常”的报告结果。  
夜间回程的大巴车上，发动机的轰鸣里鼾声四起，破旧的空调开了和没开没有温度上的区别，信息素隔离剂和汗臭味一起在密闭空间里循环，翟潇闻在这种环境下根本没办法休息。他热得扯开自己Polo衫的领口，扣子崩掉了几颗也没在意，闭上眼在心里埋怨刚刚被留在田埂上的目标，既然贪了那么多钱怎么就住到了这个没机场的深山老林小镇子里让他费这么多事跑过来，要不是他得暂时装成正常人绝对不会让他死得这么舒服。  
幻想中的血腥场面让翟潇闻从生理到心理都兴奋起来。他对这种肾上腺素飙升的畅快感一直都很上瘾——只有在心跳失速呼吸困难时，他才会觉得自己还在活着。  
然而在这时，他的腺体被谁的食指指腹轻轻压住了。  
A的腺体在未标记非自愿的情况下，即使是被本人标记过的O也不能随便碰。何况男A的腺体位置在喉结下方，对于翟潇闻这种职业杀手来说是致命的弱点，所以他不敢相信自己的生死就这么随便地被其他人拿捏在了手里。  
而那个人是张颜齐。  
他正一脸担忧地看着自己。翟潇闻很少在其他人望着自己的脸上看到这种表情——他记得所有死在自己面前的目标的脸，上面的表情或惊恐或暴怒或绝望或歇斯底里，那是他执行任务时最享受的部分之一——然而他现在对着张颜齐的脸不自觉地看入了神，心里却希望那些表情一辈子不要出现在这张脸上。  
张颜齐缓缓地揉着他的腺体，看着他放松下来之后，轻声开口叫他，“小翟，别怕，你只是发情了。”  
“我没有怕……”翟潇闻溺在他的指尖带来的快感里，清亮的声音软成热化了的冰沙，眯着眼睛对着他撒娇，自然得仿佛这件他刚学会的事就是他天生性格里的一部分，“颜齐，我好难受……”  
“吃了药马上就会舒服了。”  
张颜齐收了手。翟潇闻失落地睁开眼看他背过身去包里找抑制片，整个后背就那么暴露在他面前。  
他想到了组织的干部保证过一周内能杀了他就可以继续单独行动。只要自己现在伸出手，就可以再次感受人体颈部的脆弱。他搭在腿上的指尖微微颤着，仿佛已经感受到了面前的人的脉搏。  
但直到张颜齐找到保温杯和抑制片回过了身，翟潇闻也只是对他笑笑，张嘴等着他来喂自己，再没有其他动作。  
他仰头就着温水把药片咽下去，低头时又看到了在包里给他找退热贴的人的后颈。  
翟潇闻想，如果那里有腺体，那该多好。

又是个问题儿童。  
这是张颜齐看到翟潇闻资料的第一反应。  
“也哥，你让我看孩子我没意见……可我还是要提醒你一下，虽然我现在不杀人了，但是我通缉令上还是挂着‘杀手’的后缀啊。”  
他已经是半隐退的状态。上司亲自出现在他开的诊疗室门口，用那张漂亮的脸把他拉回到不正常的现实里，不留情面地掀开他白大褂的袖子，把他缠着绷带的左手手腕亮到两个人面前，“张颜齐，你威胁我的事我懒得跟你计较，但你自己这不是也开始觉得无聊了吗？”  
“……无聊才正常。”他面不改色地坚持道。  
上司放开了他的手腕，“你明知道只有正常人不会觉得‘无聊’。”  
张颜齐跟他对视一会然后投降，看着资料上眉清目秀的证件照，问，“他比起南南怎么样？我可不想再被除了我自己以外的人弄伤了，不仅死不了还疼得没必要。”  
“没法比，不是一个类型，”上司撇着嘴摇了摇头，“他说想把你杀了再伪造报告。”  
“哦？”张颜齐眼睛亮了，“你怎么说？”  
“我跟他说可以试试，”上司笑笑，“把你杀了他马上就能恢复单独行动。”  
说是这么说，可是这个人到最后还是没下手。  
张颜齐醒来看着身边睡得安稳的翟潇闻，边奇怪着这么多天过去我应该早死无数回了是不是老狐狸又在诓我，边伸手去摸他的腺体确认状态。它恢复了正常的大小，发情期顺利挨过去了。  
翟潇闻在沉睡中迷迷糊糊地呻吟一声，放在他腰上的手环过他的背，头朝他胸前埋，无意识地喊他的名字，“颜齐……”  
他看到他肩上十公分多的刀伤。昨晚任务的目标留下的，从左肩的鸟喙骨一直延伸到锁骨下方的胸前。万幸没有伤到心脏，再加上处理得及时和他alpha的体质优越，伤口过了一晚已经开始结痂。  
那是翟潇闻最后一个考核任务。只要张颜齐给了通过，他就可以恢复单独行动。然而那天，原本一拿到新任务可以亢奋整整48小时的翟潇闻少见地情绪低落注意力涣散。如果不是他因此受了伤，那个失误都低级得像是故意的。  
坐在车内的张颜齐戴着夜视眼镜，看到翟潇闻被刀划伤后又被掐着脖子推到停车场角落的墙上。他在目标举起刀要刺入翟潇闻胸口前，拿起车门板储物盒里的枪开门下了车，步伐稳重动作利落，装好消音器后先在十米外击中了目标持刀的那条手臂，走近后再对准头部毫不犹豫地补了一发子弹。  
翟潇闻胸前的衣服已经被血染红了一片。张颜齐抱他回车里，摘了眼镜放好枪拿了急救包准备给他处理伤口，发现靠在座位上的人咧着嘴扬着虚弱的笑。  
张颜齐这才反应过来翟潇闻就是故意的，连为了失误受伤都是故意的。他被气得眼眶一热。刚才稳稳地拿着枪的手现在抖得拿不起镊子。  
“翟潇闻，”张颜齐哑着嗓子问，“你不是不想要搭档吗？”  
翟潇闻几次想把嘴角幸福的弧度压下去，但他实在是压不住，笑着说：“你不是很早以前就不杀人了吗……妖娆？……”  
“别叫我那个名字。”  
“颜齐……”翟潇闻听话地换了称呼，艰难地挪动头靠在他肩上，“我真的好难受……”  
“活该。”  
“呜，我都这么难受了你还骂我……”  
两个人凌晨回了酒店房间。张颜齐本来想洗个澡写报告，结果翟潇闻因为受伤失血过多又出现了发情期的结合热。抑制类的药物会影响伤口愈合的效果，他只能任他抱着自己降温，担心得一晚没睡，就天快亮的时候闭了一会眼。  
张颜齐看着怀里的人还没有要醒的迹象，忽然想起翟潇闻的资料上明明写着入睡困难，认定了上司那只老狐狸就是在诓自己，然后就觉得报告迟交一会也无所谓。  
他闭上眼听翟潇闻的呼吸。他的呼吸很轻，几乎没有声音，的确是做杀手的好苗子。  
张颜齐想，如果他没爱上我，那该多好。


	2. 默契

没有人知道刘也到底多少岁。  
周震南也不知道。他只知道“曜”成立了多久，那个人就在最高的那把椅子上坐了多久。  
他是在凌晨的火车站遇到他的。他被人绑架拐卖，从西南险山中的城市辗转去到了东北平原上的小镇。他在被送往交接的人手上前，自己亲手在厕所掐死了那个人贩子。  
他松开他，看着他脱力倒地，脖子上留了明显的指痕。他又看了看自己的手，心跳正常，呼吸平稳。  
周震南回头才发现有个人站在门口，警惕地退了几步。那个男人只是站在那笑着不说话。他穿了一件雪白的羽绒服，帽子边缘毛绒绒的沾了几片落雪，长相十分精致，甚至可以说是漂亮，整个人和这个极其脏乱差的火车站厕所格格不入。周震南想通过信息素判断一下他的危险性，却只能闻到他自己的。  
他戒备地盯着他，“你是谁？”  
男人依然笑盈盈的，“我是刘也。”  
“你想干什么？”  
“我想在警察来之前带你走。”  
“我凭什么相信你？”  
“凭你现在没办法相信任何人。”  
周震南沉默了一会，没有再多犹豫，直接向刘也走了过去——他知道自己可以信他，因为他的目光从头到尾就没有离开过自己的眼睛。  
那年，他十一岁。

刘也从来没问过他以前的事。  
周震南也没问过刘也。以前他忙着练打靶练体术练琴练需要练的一切只为了得到他嘴里的一句夸赞，现在他反倒觉得没有必要再去问了。  
其实他对十一岁前的事记得很清楚，清楚到即使现在已经过去了十年，他还是会偶尔梦到浓雾梦到江河梦到陡峭的山道。  
他十三岁时，有天晚上梦到自己被人牵着上火车，他背后有人拽他的胳膊，哭着要他别走。梦里的雾很大，他看不清那个人的脸，只能问他是谁。那个人哑着嗓子喊，“我是姚琛啊周震南！——”  
他就被那个人喊醒了，坐在黑暗里发呆，听到细微的响动才回了神，然后才发现是自己的眼泪滴在被子上的声音。  
“南南，做梦了吗？”刘也又不知道什么时候站到了他的房间门口。  
那是他跟刘也走之后，第一次进到他的房间、第一次和他睡到一张床上。  
周震南团在被子的一角，然后被刘也整个搂进了怀里。他没有信息素，身上只有沐浴露的味道，干净得不像人类。  
“也哥。”他缩在他胸前，边掉着眼泪边开口叫他。  
“嗯？”他闭着眼应他。  
“我什么时候才能练会不哭？”周震南问。  
“不用急，”刘也摸着他脑后的发，“慢慢就练会了。”  
他在练会前，先慢慢睡着了。

所有人都知道刘也不吃苹果。  
周震南也知道。他从十二岁开始就在刘也吃东西之前先为他试毒，从来没见过他吃苹果。  
十四岁生日那天，他迎来了第一个发情期。他花了好长时间才从床上坐起来，又花了好长时间站稳走直线出房门。  
刘也不在。他只在餐桌上找到了一张写着“南宝生日快乐，今天给你放假”的纸条，还有盘子里的培根烤吐司煎蛋和一杯凉了的热牛奶。  
这点平时五分钟就能吃完的东西，周震南吃了接近一个小时，从椅子上站起来的时候还不小心把盘子碰到了地上。他扶着椅子蹲下时没蹲稳，手心猛地杵在一块碎瓷片上，疼得他低吼出声。  
不过经过这一下他倒是清醒了不少。周震南慢慢直起身子，想去拿扫把清理一下地上的碎片，然后听见大门那有动静。  
他以为是刘也，就从餐厅走到客厅打算认错，结果发现进来的是一个陌生男人。  
“任豪你是不是有病，不打招呼进我家还打我的人？”  
刘也发怒的声音从餐桌上开了免提的手机传出来。吃过消炎药的周震南贴着退热贴，努力维持着意识想记住刘也生气时的声音。  
“他哪像是你的人？”坐在对面的男人脸上被他抓的血痕这会也没消下去，“他手上流着血看见我就要揍，我还以为是小偷——”  
“你可拉倒吧，普通小偷能进我家？”刘也没等他说完就一句话把他堵了回去，然后马上语气柔下来说，“南南你没事吧？”  
周震南本来注意力全都在手机上，但是他察觉到了男人向他投过来的目光，抬起头望了回去。等他移开视线后，他才缓缓开口说：“我还好……”  
“那就好，我马上就回家了，”他能从刘也的声音里看到他的笑脸，“盘子摔了咱就不要了，搁那别动它。”  
“好。”  
电话挂断了。  
男人把手机收回去，对着周震南笑了笑。他发现这个人也没有信息素，和刘也一样。他对这一点莫名觉得很不舒服。  
“你在这住多久了？”男人问。  
周震南只是坐在那，没给反应。  
男人抬了下眉，身子靠到椅背上，抿着嘴“嗯”了一声，过了一会又直起身子，说：“你知道为什么我知道消炎药和退热贴在哪，而你不知道吗？”  
周震南眼睛转了一下。  
“因为我在这住了十年。”  
周震南抬眼看向对面。但那人没在看他——虽然他望着他这边，但他的眼睛明显是在透过他看别的什么。男人脸上的表情很复杂，因怀念而幸福，因回忆而痛苦。  
周震南直觉他是在看刘也。这直觉给他感觉好像刚刚的碎瓷片扎的不是他的手心是他的胸口。  
他从来不信直觉。他这次也不想信。可他现在坐着的是刘也常坐的位置。  
沉浸在回忆里的男人笑了起来。周震南看到他眼睛里的水光，觉得一定是他脸上的抓痕太痛了。  
男人看回周震南，忽然没头没尾地说了一句，“他真的……很不喜欢吃苹果。”  
他的语气和表情真诚得让周震南愣了愣。他觉得自己该回复些什么，可他不知道怎么开口。  
这时候，刘也回来了。  
他无视那个男人，直接把周震南从椅子上抱了起来。周震南能感受到他情绪很不好，于是安静地被他抱到主卧，乖乖张开手掌让他检查自己处理过的伤口，被他打了一针抑制剂缩在他掖好的被子里，然后看着他关上门出去了。周震南想听听他会和男人说什么，但是副作用让他开始犯困，刘也的被子刘也的床刘也的枕头也让他不自觉地放松了一直紧绷着的神经。于是他很快陷入沉睡，没能听到。  
第二天下午，刘也开完会憋了一肚子火回办公室坐下，发现桌面上放了一盘切成兔子形状的苹果块，刚要发作，就看见门玻璃外有一小撮翘着的头发。  
门外，午睡起来的周震南不知道自己已经被头发出卖，还猫着腰向门缝里看。  
刘也呼出一口气，坐到了椅子上。他把那盘苹果推到了一边，戴上眼镜开始看文件。他翻了好几页之后，终于拿起了牙签。  
门外的周震南不自觉地屏住了呼吸。他看到刘也把一块苹果放进了嘴里，嚼了很久之后，咽了下去。  
他就这么蹲在门外看他一块块地吃。盘子空了一半的时候，门内的刘也突然站起走过来拉开了门，动作快得周震南反应过来了也因为脚麻来不及逃。  
他没敢抬头看他。他很怕。这是他第一次做忤逆他的事。他想象不到会有什么样的后果。  
结果刘也只是撂下了一句“进来喂我”，又转身回去了。  
于是那天下午，进到最高长官办公室做报告的人都会看到，从来不吃苹果的刘也，一边靠在沙发上听报告，一边吃在旁边正襟危坐的周震南喂给他的苹果块。  
第三天，刘也带着他去看了新房子。后来，他们搬进了新家。  
周震南再也没见过那个男人。刘也再也没在办公桌上看见满满一盘的兔子苹果。


End file.
